1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to entertainment of sports fans and other group events during breaks in the event action, and more particularly to a body supported target carried by one person so that another person can toss an object at the target.
2. Background Art
Early in 1990, during the Orlando Magic's first season in the NBA, it was realized that traditional magic tricks and routines would not effectively entertain fans during intermissions at such sporting events. The basketball hoop helmet referenced in the copending application was introduced at this time. It became one of the most popular props introduced at the basketball events and satisfied the need to entertain fans during breaks in the sporting event itself. During the second season for the Orlando Magic, it was realized that a prop was needed that would have the impact and crowd interaction that was provided by the basketball hoop helmet but with more visibility so that a larger portion of the crowd could be entertained. The body supported basketball hoop was introduced at this time. With the success seen at basketball games, it was appreciated that similar success could be realized for other sporting events such as hockey, baseball and certain rock styled concerts. The development of alternative target elements described within this specification began to emerge.
Entertainment of the fans during intermission and breaks in the play provided "the play between the plays". The sports targets of the copending applications satisfied the need to entertain the crown during breaks in the action. The need to provide audience interaction could be found with improvements to these target devices.